Decdalore
Overview A frozen wasteland, Decdalore is a feral world located on the outer north east regions, of the Scarus Sector. It's limited fauna and harsh conditions mean that it has few inhabitants and these inhabitants are small tribal clans constantly fighting for survival against the wilderness in which they were birthed. The planet remains mostly untouched by all major factions of the Milky Way Galaxy due to it's lack of strategic value. However deep under it's crust lies useful materials and minerals, though this is unknown by most. Challenging conditions and being that it is mostly incognito, to any major forces, the planets was considered ideal for The Phantoms Of Retribution to make their home-world. Geography Mountainous regions take up most of the planet's regions, along with icy flatlands that remain uninhabited. The limited fauna and flora that does exist on the planet exists in large complex caverns and caving networks buried under the planets icy shell. Deep in the core of these cave networks exists smalls pools of magma that melts the surrounding ice into drinkable water. This water runs all around the caves and where it is in high concentrations can even support large amounts of flora, enough to even support small forests. These forests are very humid and it's flora has adapted to not need sunlight and instead feed off the rich minerals and excess water present in these areas. The caverns also consist of many useful materials and minerals, such as deuterium, uranium and clay, alongside this it contains large crystal formations and spar. These form due to the extra pressure exerted by the planet's gravity. The minerals also form many stalagmites and stalactites, as well as a lot of flow stone. Inhabitants Tribes The small population of the planet exist in tribes so that they can work together to survive the lethal conditions in which they live. Despite this, death rate is still incredibly high, only those who show great strength and fortitude may hope to live for long. They worship the "Sky Phantoms" who are said to be the people of the sky who watch down over them, often large ships of the "Sky Phantoms" are seen overhead and every 5 years they come to recruit the strongest warriors of each tribe. It is the dream of many young tribesman to join this mysterious order and as such they train hard in hopes they are worthy enough to be recognised. Upon seeing a ship of the Sky Phantoms land, the tribe gather with the tribe's elder presenting the tribes 5 finest warriors. Out of the ships step 9 Sky Phantoms, all of whom stand nearly 3m tall, while donning their black armour. This armour seems to have a deep red shoulder pads with a symbol depicting an eye along with the armour containing many golden icons of death and bears. 4 Of these warriors wield large halberds and shields coupled with large box shaped objects on the backs of their shoulders that are said to unleash fiery death upon it's foes, while 4 more have on one arm a large contraption with a sort of barrel the tribes couldn't hope of understanding. The final one usually wields a staff and always seems to have a blue left shoulder pad and a sort of teal trimming to his armour, he is referred to as a "missionary" by the tribe and is the one in charge of inspecting the potential warriors. These warriors then prepare to embark on what is known as "The Great Hunt", here all 5 warriors will be escorted to different parts of a deep cavern network. The objective is to be the first one to eliminate all other warriors and to escape the cave's daunting networks and return to camp. The victor earns the privilege of leaving with the Sky Phantoms, so that they may walk upon their ranks. However if all fail then the Sky Phantoms will leave and great shame will be bestowed upon the tribe who failed to produce fine enough warriors. Tribe legends talk of an Istaqa The Greedy, who once owned a powerful tribe with many followers and the toughest warriors the planet had to offer. He had plans to dominate all the of the other tribes, however just as his forces were ready for war, the Sky Phantoms came. Knowing that they would be angered if he would refuse to give them his finest warrior, at the cost of 4 more of his greatest warriors he decided to try and trick the Sky Phantoms by summoning 5 weaker warriors instead. The "missionary" was clearly unsure about these warriors and when none of them returned his suspicions were confirmed, such a large tribe should of been capable of producing 5 fine warriors, especially given it's reputation. Seeing this as a possibility, Istaqa resorted to his second plan so that his tribe wouldn't be shamed and may even acquire some special armour and weapons for his closest lieutenants. Istaqa had all of his forces ambush the "Missionary" and his guard, however this proved to be futile as within minutes all of his forces were decimated. Istaqa's village was brought to it's knees, every last tribesman slaughtered and every last structure razed to the cold bloody snow. Fauna Relative to other planets, not much fauna roams the depths of Decdalore. Though among these that do inhibit it's caverns are: Gloomhaunt - On the undersides of caverns exist large gloomhaunts, winged beasts with small bodies but a large wing span. They have large rounded maws amidst their chest, each peppered in needle like teeth. Their method of attack consists of lurking over prey within in the caverns and raining down upon them, wrapping their large wings around the victim's head. Powerful wings allow the beast to constrict it's victim's skull while it begins to feed upon it's helpless prey. Due to it's large surface area to volume ratio it proves exceptionally difficult to remove a Gloomhaunt's grasp from a victim without risking serious damage to the victim. Though often the risk is necessary. Lamin - Existing around the the pools of water deep within the caverns are large numbers of rodents know as Lamin, these pests have adapted to have thicker fur and fatter bodies in order to survive the harsh climate. As rodents they travel in large swarms and also devour everything they come across and as such as usually treated with hostility. Maw-fluke - Deep within the uranium pockets of the planets crust exist monstrous millipede like creatures, they travel in small hunting parties and ambush prey when they see fit. Once their ambush has sprung they will crush at their target with large mandibles located on either side of their mouths. If the sheer impact from this attack isn't enough to incapacitate it's target then the victim will be injected with a paralytic poison, rendering them paralysed. Rust Decapods are spindly crubs that are of a brownish colour, they have two large pincers for self defense and secrete a powerful organic acid that can be used for self defense but are manly used to breakdown metals and solid mineral formations. This is because they feed on natural ores and minerals in the ground in which Decdalore has plenty of. These are also generally considered pests and are often killed. They also have an unnatural warp presence about them and there is to date no explanation for this. Traki - Traki are large and slow. They live off the forestry and are easily hunted by most predators. This is because their meat provides lots of nutritional value as well as providing soft, warm fur. It is a rare occurrence to find large amounts of Traki naturally because most of them are killed by the lethal predators the planet holds. However despite them being easily hunted they are completely necessary to the wild life to assure the survival of the planet's eco-system, due to the large amounts of nutritional meat they provide to the carnivorous/omnivorous species of the planet. Most Traki are farmed by the tribes to ensure their own survival as well as to create soft warm fur to keep it's members warm. Polar Scrag Bears - Scrag bears are beastly, omnivorous, semi-ursids. Their claws are described as to be like mini shovels wielded upon their paws. However even larger than this are the polar scrag bears, due to the cold and hostile environment, they have adapted to have more muscles and fat as well as generally being even bigger than their counter-parts. Renowned for being shortsighted as well as being incredibly strong and durable, scrag bears can be raised companions and mounts for anyone who needs to make use of it's raw power. Decdalorian Goliaths - Every eco-system has it's king, existing at the very depths of every cavern exists a Decdalorian Goliath. The origin of their existence is unknown, the tribesman of the planet believe they are sent by the "Sky Phantoms" to allow for opportunities for great hunters to prove their worth, in hopes of joining their idols. Although in reality it was likely to be down to a large genetic mutation occurring due to a Polar Scrag Bear living too close to large pools of radiation, spewed out by the Planet's resources. This massive increase of growth and power allowed them to quickly pass on their genetics without dying out. These enormous beasts can grow up to the size of a dreadnought and to the length of a Rhino Transport, with claws resembling that of swords and a durability relative to that of a lightly armoured tank. These predators have incredible eye-sight but even bet still can sense fear from a mile off, making them the ideal shock hunter. Due to this it is no wonder the Phantoms Of Retribution seek to turn these beasts into tools of war and as such tend to raise them as loyal personal mounts. Category:Gothic Sector Category:Ice Worlds Category:Feral Worlds Category:Worlds